A confession
by portiaburk30
Summary: Shin has had it with kamiko and her sillyness about shinohara he has decided to confess his feelings show her real love and show her what she is to him. In this story shinohara is the drama version. And the start will be in the future and then go back a month.
1. chapter 1

Chapter one

Yankumi had thought shin was handsome yes but he was also her precious student as well so she had decided to think of him as just that she was his teacher he was her student just like the rest of her precious boys even though he was handsome and would give her heated looks that made her insides feel weird and pleasantly funny at times well most of the time. But she ignored it he was her student after all. She focused on the handsome detective shinohara he flirted and he was the right age plus he was nice. But he didn't make her feel the way shin does and that disturbed her that's why it's better that she distance herself from shin. Kamiko was on the roof when the very student she told herself she would keep her distance from unless he needed her appeared. She was already to comfortable with him talking to him about personal things that she should not be doing it was unprofessional. She started to walk away when shin grabbed her arm to stop her "why have you been avoiding me" he said not looking at her. She signed and looked at him "because I've well " she took a deep breath and said it "I've behaved unprofessionally with you Shin I've talked to you about stuff I never should have I'm your teacher and I...I have given you the wrong kind of impression I've lead you to believe that maybe I umm we could be involved". Shin looked at her angrily she was blaming herself what giving him an impression ugh... shin thought frustrated she was so clueless shin yanked her in his arms yankumi eyes widened as shins lips was on hers she responded instantly kissing him back it was the second time then they broke apart "you are so clueless yankumi my feelings for you are real this is not puppy love" he said as he walked away. Kamiko just stood there she put her fingers to her lips warm from shins she closed her eyes her feelings in turmoil. A year ago if this boy were to tell her that he was in love with her she would certainly believe it was just a crush or puppy love or most likely a bet but she didn't understand she was dorky and weird to most guys especially young teenage boys but shin didn't seem that way he seemed much more mature then her other students and she loved the comradeship with him. She wanted that back. But ever since shin confessed and he kissed her the first time she has responded she has wanted him she thought miserably.

A month before shins confession to yankumi and kiss

It was another good day for school shinohara had asked her out to the movies she was super happy much to her students annoyance with the exception of the ones also going out with girls that Friday night they were just happy for her while shin sat broodingly in the back damn it why did that annoying cop keep making a play for yankumi shin was getting fed up he was close to breaking damn it if he was her age that dumb cop would not stand a chance he knew from the first time he laid eyes on Kamiko yamaguchi something about her fascinated him and intrigued him at first it was just her weirdness naivety and dorky ness but then her sweetness and the fact that he saw her with out her pigtales and thought if she really wanted too yankumi could be very attractive. When she smiled she was beautiful plus her hair was long and black and eyes almost black not to mention full lips and a slender athletic body that was curved in the right places small breast but full his friends said she was flat chested but shin couldn't help but remember that cheerleader outfit she wore even though it looked ridiculous because of her immature pigtails and glasses it did fit her nicely and she had nice legs. There was also the fact that she smelled good like jasmine and honey no heavy perfumes that most girls wear that made him what to turn away but light jasmine and honey that made him want to inhale. It didn't take much for shin to realize he was attracted to his unorthodox teacher. She was so different from any women he had ever known or teacher. She cared about them and she was passionate. The other guys as well was warming to her but not really attracted to her. They didn't know of his feelings they just assumed his feelings towards yankumi was like theirs a friend and teacher. But shin wanted more he wanted her.

The movie date with shinohara

She meant him and he took her to her favorite yakuza movie she was smiling the whole time while he had his arm around her later they went to dinner. "Tonight was wonderful shinohara yankumi said dreamily. "Yes it was let's do it again sometime" . " oh yes anytime yankumi said excitingly later shinohara kissed her on the cheek and yankumi dreamily walked along to her home smiling. The next day she was still smiling dreamily saying off the wall stuff about romance and kisses on the Cheek. Later shin found out he went on the roof top he was angry that asshole kissed yankumi arrrg it was just on the cheek but it still angered him yankumi was his and that included every part of her. He tensed up when he heard that he asked her out again but then calmed down when he invited the other two women along yankumi disappointment was almost comical but he wouldn't laugh. She came to the roof. "Why do they have to come to I wanted to be alone with him". Yankumi told him how wonderful things were and all that which made Shin just shake his head. "You can say no you know you don't have to

go and shinohara can just go with the other two". Yankumi hit shins shoulder a little to hard and ruffled his hair "your right I will just tell them I won't go thanks sawada". She smiled at him. "Oh by the way you want to come by my place and eat tonight testsu is cooking hot pot tonight." Shin smiled" sure why not "he said "right then it's a date then "she said throwing her arm around him. Shin looked at her smiled at the close contact he could smell the jasmine and vanilla did she even know she said date she continued to smile at that. Yankumi pulled her arm from around shin ruffled his hair again and said "well I have to go you best be getting to your next class" .

Dinner with yankumis family

Shin meant her at the house they greeted him he had never felt more welcome then with the kamicho and Kamiko they asked how shin was doing shin told them everything was fine with his sister and his father that he planned on going to college but before that he was going to take a year and travel abroad it was a deal he had made with his father. Yankumi looked at him with pride and tenderly patted his shoulder. He loved it the fighting over food yankumi yelling at them to shut up with a deep husky voice that put the fear in them but done things to his insides that made him want to kiss her and here that voice moan his name. Shin got those thoughts out of his head but those thoughts popped up often when it came to her. Later she saw him out "see you at school tomorrow" she told him "you better not be late" he grinned at her and told her goodnight and waved she smiled and waved back. She loved her and shins comradeship and she genuinely was comfortable with him she had a better time with him just eating dinner with her family then going out with shinohara Fujiyama and kawashima. Plus his smile and the heated look sent pleasant tingles through her. She quickly shook those thoughts away how inappropriate he's my student she told herself. But that night instead of dreaming of shinohara as she should be she was dreaming of Shin he was giving her a heated look walking slowly to her on the rooftop of the school "you know you don't really love shinohara "he said huskily as he drew her in his arms it's me kamiko you want "and he kissed her lips and neck she moaned and then she woke up sweating that feeling in her stomach she got up went for a cold drink of water. Afterwards told herself it was just a dream nothing more. But yankumi did not get any sleep that night.

The trouble with dreams

The next day at school Yankumi had dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep after that dream of a certain student she could not go back to sleep ugh that brat. She did not understand why she had that kind of dream about sawada before what was wrong with her. Fujiyama was of course bragging about the movie date with shinohara and so was kawashima but her date was another handsome buddy of shinohara but then they took one look at yankumi almost screamed and took her in the bathroom where Fujiyama did some touch up make up for yankumi. Later they asked "what happened to you? You didn't get much sleep last night are something " yes something like that yankumi told them she didn't name names but she told both women of her umm dream. They both said "so you had a almost sex dream about a guy that was not shinohara" they both said knowingly smiling "yes yankumi said irritated. "My dreams of shinohara were light and romantic he was a gentleman but this was different more " sexual they both said in unison. "Kamiko "Fujiyama said "you are so innocent". Yankumi rolled her eyes "alright fine so I am innocent point is the guy in my dream was not my match" both the women looked at her and laughed "there are plenty of normal women that have dreams like yours especially if the guy is super handsome don't worry about it it's just a dream". Yankumi smiled "you're right what was I worried about hahaha. Later that day she did classes and fetched a sleeping shin off the roof. Without telling him about that dream.


	2. Two

She started hanging around shin more a lot of times just setting and talking on the roof of the school she couldn't help but sometimes think of him as more of a friend then her student plus he was handsome and smart and he was a great help when it came to the other guys so it was so pleasant being around him. Also every now and then noda and the others would hang around to and relax and they would just set and talk with her it was great she thought she was making progress she was so proud of her boys. She would also miss them when they graduated a stray tear came to her eyes she smiled shin and the others came up "getting sentimental again yankumi huh". She turned to him smiled big and said "yes I am I love all of you and will miss you all when you graduate". Aaah yankumi uchi said we will too you're a pretty cool teach they all laughed". Yankumi laughed as she ruffled all of there heads then put each arm around uchi and shin" you guys are all my boys and I am proud". Both of the guys smiled. Yankumis phone started ringing and she answered it dropping her arms from both "shinohara" she said it that ridiculous dreamy voice of hers shin tensed up rolled his eyes "yes I am available anytime another date alone yes definitely dinner yes I'd love too". Later yankumi spent the rest of the day being silly about that dumb cop of course and asked Fujiyama for fashion advice ugh. Shin wanted to rip his desk apart.

The second date with shinohara

The place was perfect the dress Fujiyama helped pick for kamiko was perfect it was not a kimono like she started to pick but a off the shoulder long black dress with a shawl over her shoulders she looked beautiful she had her hair up and just enough make up to make her even more beautiful then she already was. The guys decided to spy on her like they did when she went to her blind date shin of course came along it was his idea he just let the others think they came up with the idea when kuma spotted her he almost asked loudly who that was uchi said" dumbass that's yankumi" . "Wow manami said I didn't know yankumi could be that pretty". The others agreed. Noda said "why doesn't she look like that when she is at school she sure would get us to pay attention then without threats" he laughed shin looked at him and said" she should not have to look a certain way to get our respect that's why" . Then he turned to his friends and whispered "It doesn't matter how she looks anyway now let's pay attention." "Shin is right" kuma said. Her and shinohara was laughing having a great time and then he told her she looked fantastic she bowed her head and said thank you. Later they walked wear there were lights at and he stopped bent down and kissed her tenderly on the mouth yankumi was shocked shinohara smiled as he pulled back. The guys were surprised as well and shin quickly said they needed to go home. That night he almost tore his apartment apart. The thought of that cop touching yankumi no Kamiko made him want to vomit. He had to confess to her. He loved her. And if he had to he would wait for her.

After shinoharas kiss

Kamiko should have been in dream land this was what she wanted right shinohara to kiss her date her but when he did it didn't make her respond the way she thought she would it shocked her it was nice but she could not help but compare it to that kiss from the dream she had of shin his was hot and made her feel things made her respond instantly but that was a dream. The next day at school her students spied on her date "seriously do you guys have nothing better to do then spy on me" she told them with her hands on her hips. They all were loud and rambunctiousness asking if that was her first kiss in all she looked at them "that's none of your business". "Now let's get to math". "Aaaah yankumi all of them said in disappointment with exception to shin who was setting there just looking at her unsettling her. A week went by shin stopped attending school yankumi became concerned so she showed up at his apartment. She knocked on the door shin answered "what's wrong? she asked are you okay? she asked touching his face shin quickly grabbed her wrist don't he said between clenched teeth. W….what? Shin… he shoved her back don't he said touch me Kamiko that was the first time he had ever called her by her name. Kamiko grew angry shoved him back into his apartment her voice deepened "why haven't you been at school shin what is going on" she said dangerously huskily. "You had better answer me and remember just who I am got it!" She said as she had him against the wall of his apartment. "Now she said more softly "tell me what the problem is". She as close he could smell her here that voice husky and soft feel her almost he wanted her god all he wanted was to kiss her. He closed his eyes inhaled her scent jasmine and honey. And then he hugged her. Shin pulled her in his arms his face buried in her neck Kamiko was shocked and then she heard him say huskily" the problem is you Kamiko". I….I have feelings for you. He said softly. Then he kissed her neck. Kamiko closed her eyes and pushed him back quickly "w….what! Are you playing at shin" she laughed" quit joking with your teacher there is no way you would ever have feelings for me of all people!"

Shins confession and kiss

Hahaha that fake laugh while she avoided his eyes it annoyed him but he still loved her he grabbed her shoulders made her look at him. "Listen to me Kamiko I love you my feelings are very real for you I'm not joking". "T….then it must be some kind of bet well the gig is up I'm not falling for it so which of your….your friends did you make this bet with sawada huh she said disbelievingly and angrily and don't ever call me Kamiko call me yankumi got it!" she said her voice getting deep again. Shin rolled his eyes at this clueless women and pulled her in his arms and his lips were on hers she fought at first trying to push but if she really wanted to she could easily throw him over her shoulder and beat the crap out of him it was a token fight before she was kissing him back her arms around his neck his mouth hot passionate making her want more finally they broke apart reality kicked in put her fingers to her mouth "what have I done "with that being said she ran out with shin looking on knowing now she did want him as well.

Back to present day

Yankumi realized after talking with her grandfather that she could no longer avoid her feelings towards her student she also had to take care of things with shinohara. She meant him for lunch. "Shinohara you are a nice guy she told him but I'm afraid I'm not the women you need" . Shinohara just looked down and smiled softly " yes I know but we can be friends at least". He held out his hand she took it and grinned both said friends now for shin she said to herself. He was on the roof he saw her she looked different she had her hair down and were no glasses and a pair of jeans and t shirt. "We need to talk she said. Okay fine let's talk shin said. "First I want to apologize about not believing your feelings towards me" she said softly. Shin felt hope for the first time he felt like a weight had been lifted. "Second I…..I have never felt pretty or normal before any guy before not even shinohara she laughed but you you seem to find me attractive despite what I umm look like she said smiling looking at him with that unreserved open look he loved. He smiled" yes you are beautiful to me" he was walking slowly towards her. He finally was close looking at her she blushed he took her in his arms she let him. She felt beautiful for the first time in her life. "Third I love you" she said. Shin was happy he kissed her she kissed back. "But we have to wait til after you graduate! Yankumi had said sternly but then shin cheekily said doesn't mean I can't sneak in a kiss or two and he kissed her again. I love you Kamiko. With that kamiko yamaguchi laughed a while back she read that she would have a superb love life who would have thought it would have been with her student shin.

This is my first gokusen fic I loved the manga drama and anime the manga ending was the best shinkumi forever if there are misspellings this is a reminder it is a first gokusen fanfic hope you enjoyed this I do not own gokusen are the characters.


End file.
